


But I'm Cold (Johnlock Oneshot)

by JordanRashell



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Jumper stealing, M/M, Sherlock experiments, Sherlock likes to ruin blankets, but John loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is cold and John gives his one of his jumpers</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Cold (Johnlock Oneshot)

"John," Sherlock muttered, turning his head to look for  _his_ ex-army doctor. "John?"

" What do you need this time, Sherlock?" john replied, not looking away from his laptop.

"I'm cold."

"Get a blanket, then."

"Blankets are too heavy. Plus. They have... _stuff_ on them."

"Excuse me?" John turned, finally, looking away from his work. 

"It was an experiment. A mans alibi depended on it."

"You're washing them." John turned back to his laptop and and started typing. 

"I'm _cold_ ," Sherlock whined a couple minutes later.

" _Bloody hell_ ," John muttered to himself. He got up and and walked to their bedroom. He retrieved one of his larger jumpers and brought it to his boyfriend. "Here."

"Thank you," Sherlock said, slipping it on over his head.

*********

Sherlock wore John's jumper whenever they were at the flat. He calmed that it was 'always cold' and that he 'didn't own anything  warm'. John knew he was lying through his teeth, but the sight of Sherlock in his clothes made him too happy to ask for it back.

It was almost a week later when Sherlock stormed out of their room and threw the jumper onto John's head. It slid off when John looked up at him.

"Something the matter?"

"Yes." Sherlock gave him a pointed look, as though John was suppose to be able to read his mind or something.

They stared at each other for a while. John was trying to figure out what was the matter, and Sherlock was thinking of a way to say it without sounding like a  _girl._

"Well?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"It, uh, doesn't, you know, smelllikeyouanymore." Sherlock mumbled, his worded running together.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He cupped a hand around his ear. John knew what he said, he just wanted to embarrass him just a bit.

"I said it doesn't smell like you anymore." Sherlock huffed.

"Oh?" John was trying to hold back a smile, failing miserably.

"Yes. Wear it, and give it back to me tomorrow."

"And if you get cold before then?"

"I have you."

 


End file.
